


Habibi

by Dari8manda



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dari8manda/pseuds/Dari8manda
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Habibi

I think I've found him.  
I think Hades is here among us .  
He came to search for his long lost love  
It's been years since Tamino Amir started his career  
And it's only been days since I discovered him and his poetry like music

I think its him .  
He's our future lord Hades .  
He is the god of the dead and wealth ,  
Probably the most unproblematic god of all of them .

And he came up here  
Between us ,  
Mere mortals,  
His future subjects ,  
Unbeknownst to us he's already judging us for our afterlife in his beautiful domain

The Queen of his heart and kingdom has disappeared .  
Persephone has not returned to him .  
As she had promised .  
And we are being punished for it in the underworlds way of punishment.

He came umong us to search for her ,  
Here on Earth  
We should be grateful of his presence ,  
And maybe help him find his lost wife and soulmate .

He wrote these songs to express his emotions .  
Probably with Apollo , Dionysus and Eros 's help .  
His words express so much .  
So many emotions and feelings.

They express his love for her ,  
Hunger for his lover ,  
Thirst for her grounding voice and touch ,  
Longing for her presence .  
Yearning for her warmth ( pun VERY much intended if u understand)

But you can still inertoret them for yourself and your chisen ones .  
Even though they were originaly writen for the Queen Persephone ,  
Bringer of death ,  
Goddes of spring .

The one who originally capture Hades's cold heart ,  
And brought light , love , happiness and bliss to his routine filled , sad and depressing life prior her arrival.  
Made him a better god than he already was .

Her beauty rivals Aphrodite's .  
Her voice more sinfull than Zeus and sweet as her mother's honey ,  
More powerful than Ares et Athena's warths and way of battling in wars ,  
Her mother in law Rhea adores her for her young but very smart perspective.  
The dead adore and fear her equally.  
The other goddes think that she could surpass Zeus and take his kingdom form him .  
They probably wouldn't mind because of how she treats them better than him on Olympus.

Thanatos , Charon and Hermes have all witnessed Hades's mood diminish and get worse than it was before her arrival .

He shifted onto himself and closed of more than he used to .  
But now , after so many years witnessing the human behaviour and the growth of amount of deaths ,  
He probably reached his limit of time without her by his side and came here to search for her .

She'd said she went to help her mother ,  
Demeter ,  
To restaure the earth and Rhea 's state .  
He'd begrudgingly let her go ,  
Because of her familiarity with nature , her own mother and his mother .  
But now ,  
The human race has became realy stupid ,  
And they are hurting his family,  
And did as his alpha instincts told hi to do ;  
Protect his family at all cost .

His presence among us is very subtle ,  
But here,  
When you listen to Tamino Amir's songs called Persephone and Indigo Nights ,  
You can fell his hurt through his voice and words .

But after Habibi ,  
I can only wonder can we mere humans even begin to understand their love for each other .  
After breaking out of the curse of looking into Medusa's eyes ,

"But such a pure romance cannot exist while the animosity that humans have persists ."  
-Daria


End file.
